The Witch Trial
by RiverMello
Summary: Sebuah kasus telah tersedia untuk calon penerus L. Bagaimana jika Near harus menyeberang kesisi hitam demi mendapatkan uang sebanyak mungkin seda Mello harus menjadi sisi putih yang membela kebenaran? Bagaimana jika  lawan mereka sebenarnya adalah L?


The Witch Trial

By : Rivermello

Disclamer : Deathnote itu punya Ryuk,

Tapi kok pada bilang kalau Deathnote punya itu om-om gaje sih? *plak!*

Ya, ya! Saya tahu Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Ohbata!

WARNING : OOC, AU, Cerita gaje, aneh, gak YAOI*?*, typos,

autor amatir, penuh dengan ke-ambigu-an.

_UU Hakim Awam -107_

"_Terkait pengdilan terdakwa, _

_orang yang dengan apapun mengancam hakim awam ataupun keluarganya akan dihukum penjara hingga dua tahun atau denda hingga ¥ 200.000"_

_Summary: Untuk hari yang dingin, perapian yang dipenuhi dengan kobaran api yang menghangatkan bukanlah suatu yang tak biasa._

_Hingga, kepala tua nan renta itu terjatuh kedalam kobaran api didalam perapian._

_Hingga, kobaran api tidak hanya melahap kayu bakar yang menjaganya tetap_

_bernafas, namun juga, kepala tua nan renta serta pakaian mewah yang dikenakanya._

_Hingga, hasil dari reaksi oksidasi menghasilkan gumpalan-gumpalan asap yang meyakinkan sang wanita Jepang melompat dari lantai dua rumah si tua. _

_Apa yang kau pikirkan?_

Chapter 1 : Undangan

"Ryuzaki, apakah kau percaya sihir?"

"Tentu saya tidak percaya, Watari."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kasus ini tak perlu kau tangani." Gumam Watari. Tanganya meremas kertas permohonan penyelesaian kasus dari berkas Eraldo Coil.

"Ada apa Watari? Apakah ada permohonan kasus yang berhubungan dengan kepercayaan saya dengan sihir?"

"Ya, ini permintaan untuk Eraldo Coil. Sebenarnya, tidak dapat dianggap kasus, ini permohonan untuk meminta bantuanmu membebaskan wanita bernama Kashiwagi Kyoko dari tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Sakurai Tojo, pengusaha besar diJepang dan suami dari tersangka. Datang dari Jepang, disini ada cek sebesar 70 juta dolar sebagai uang muka. Dan disini dikatakan kau akan mendapat salah satu saham Sakurai Tojo bila kasus ini selesai. Aku dengar Kashiwagi Kyoko ini dikenal dengan sebutan penyihir, dan mungkin ini juga berhubungan dengan sihir. Sebaiknya kau tak usah menangi kasus yang berhubungan dengan dunia lain lagi, L " ujar Watari, ia meluruskan kembali kertas itu dan memberikanya pada L. Wajah tua dibalik kaca mata itu menatap L sekilas, hanya untuk memastikan ekspresi yang tertera diwajah tanpa ekspresi sang detektiv.

"Bukan membela keadilan kalau begitu. Saya tidak suka. Tapi, sebaiknya terima saja Watari. Saya tahu apa yang akan saya lakukan dengan kasus semacam ini," jawab L tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Watari tentang sihir. "Watari, bisa panggilkan Light-kun?"

Watari mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan L yang sedang menumpuk gula dadu menjadi sebuah miniatur kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Ya, lebih baik saya ubah surat permohonan kasusnya!" gumam L pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Watari datang kembali membawa Yagami Light yang tadinya mendekap dipenjara selama dua bulan belakangan, lalu Watari kembali keruanganya.

"Ada apa Ryuzaki? Apa kau sudah percaya bahwa aku bukan Kira?" tanya Light dengan nada pasrah. "Apa sudah terbukti?"

"Sebenarnya saya belum ingin membebaskan Light-kun, tapi saya membutuhkan bantuanmu, Light-kun. Saya ingin Light-kun mendaftar menjadi hakim awam dipengadilan ini," L menyodorkan kertas kasus yang telah diubahnya ketika Watari pergi, tepat dimuka Light dengan gaya khasnya.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Light mengambil kertas itu. Sesekali dahinya mengerut, pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Light-kun? Bukankah ini sebuah tantangan?" tanya L, jarinya tersemat diantara bibirnya.

"Tidak. Kasus ini hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu pengadilan. Apa lagi yang akan kau tangani Ryuzaki? Lebih baik kau kembali menangani kasus Kira dengan serius! Apa kau kecewa karena tak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku, satu-satunya tersangka-mu, bukanlah Kira?" L diam tak berkomentar.

Hening.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau membebaskanku?" sekali lagi Light bertanya memecah keheningan. "Apa Kira yang sesungguhnya telah kau ketahui identitasnya?"

"Hmm.. karena saya pikir Light-kun bisa membantu saya. Dan karena pembunuhan telah berhenti sejak Light-kun dikurung. Dan mulai lagi setelah hari ke-15. Dan sejak dua hari lalu, pembunuhan berhenti lagi. Mau bantu saya?"

"Baiklah, jika ini demi membela kebenaran." Light mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran L. "Tapi tetap selidiki apa yang terjadi pada Kira, oke?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" jawab L.

"Watari!" ucap L kepada mikrophone.

"Ya, Ryuzaki!"

"Tolong cari tahu kapan diadakan seleksi hakim awam untuk pengadilan Kashiwagi Kyoko. Kirim Mello dan Near keJepang secara terpisah besok. Jangan sampai mereka tahu bahwa rival mereka juga berada diJepang sebelum saya perintahkan."ujar L memberi perintah sambil beranjak dari duduknya *lebih tepatnya jongkok*, dan mulai menusukan garpu tanpa cabangnya keberbagai makanan manis persediaanya.

"Light-kun mau?"

Winchester

"Linda? Bisakah kau panggikan Near?" Linda mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar yang biasanya diabaikan anak lain.

Linda menegetuk pintu tiga kali.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja, Linda tahu betul itu pasti terjadi. Ia telah puluhan, tidak, ratusan kali mengetuk kamar itu dikesempatan yang lalu. Tetap, tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan.

"Near, aku mau masuk!" lagi-lagi tak ada respon, Linda menyimpulkan diamnya Near adalah setuju. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati rambut putih Near menyebul diantara miniatur kota dadu.

"Near, tak bisakah kau menjawab jika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu?" entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu dilontarkan Linda pada Near, entah berapa kali pula kalimat itu diabaikan Near.

"Ada apa Linda?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Near.

"Roger memanggilmu!"

"Hanya itu? Terimakasih telah memberitahu saya! Linda boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ya! Kau telah menunjukan rasa terimakasihmu dengan menyuruhku pergi! Terimaksih!" ucap Linda sakartis.

"Linda masih mau disini? Saya akan memenuhi panggilan Roger sekarang."

"Tidak Near, si albino aneh! Aku mau keluar!" Linda keluar dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Setiap anak menatap Near dengan pandangan heran bercampur kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Near, peringkat satu Wammy House yang tak pernah berjalan dikoridor sekarang berjalan dihadapan mereka.

"Che! Si Albino aneh akhirnya keluar kamar!" ucap Mello diiringi derai tawa beberapa anak.

Beberapa anak tak segan menunjuk-nunjuk Near saat ia melewati aula. Bagi Near, itu bukanlah gangguan maupun cobaan yang berat seperti yang dirasakan Harry Potter yang digosipkan menjadi "The Choosen One" oleh Daily Prophet. Sapa langganan Daily Prophet hayooo? *ditimpuk L pake donat*

Near mengetuk pintu kantor Roger. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Roger. Wajah tuanya tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai prediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada anak asuhnya itu.

"Silakan masuk Near! Aku akan memberitahumu suatu hal didalam."

"Sebenarnya ada apa Roger?" tanya Near saat memasuki ruangan dan langsung duduk diatas karpet Roger dengan satu kaki ditekuk.

"L ingin kau pergi keJepang sekarang juga, tanpa memberitahu Mello. Apa kau setuju?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jika L yang memintanya, saya bisa apa?"

.

.

.

"Roger memanggilmu!" ucap Matt sambil melempar sebatang coklat untuk Mello. Saat itu Near telah pergi keJepang.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, ia akan memanggilku juga!" jawab Mello bersemangat.

Roger memberitahunya hal yang sama yang dulu dikatakanya pada Near.

"Mello, L ingin kau pergi keJepang sekarang juga, tanpa memberitahu Near. Untuk itu, L menyuruh Near pergi keDenmark untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja! Aku siap kapan saja L memintaku!"

16 April 2011

Seorang albinno turun dari jet pribadi yang membawanya dari whinchester sampai ke Jepang. Seorang wanita dan dua laki-laki bertampang cerdas telah siap menyambutnya.

"Hallo Near! Kami yang akan mendampingimu melaksanakan tugas dari L," ujar satu-satunya wanita dikelompok itu.

Near mengangguk. Tangan kananya masih memegang gundam dan tangan kirinya memilin rambut putih putihnya nan ikalnya.

"Sebenarnya tugas apa yang L berikan pada saya?" tanya Near setelah sampai kemarkas yang telah disediakan L di Kanto.

Markas yang aneh, karena ini merupakan markas rahasia yang disamarkan sebagai gudang penyimpanan barang. Didalamnya ada berbagai peralatan canggih ala film 'spy kids', tentu lebih canggih.

Ada juga beberapa box yang berisikan barang favorit Near. Satu box berisi berbagai jenis kartu, tiga box berisi berbagai macam mainan, dan lebih dari lima box berisi berbagai jenis robot-robot koleksi Near.

Kini Near mulai membongkar box berisi kartu dan mulai menyusun miniatur kota kartu dilantai, sementara Halle mulai menyalakan laptop dan meletakanya didepan Near.

"Selamat datang Near! Ini adalah sebuah pelatihan untukmu. Mello juga ada disini. Tugasmu disini bukanlah untuk menegakan hukum. Kau akan berperan sebagai Eraldo Coil yang hanya menginginkan uang dari sebuah pemecahan kasus. Susunlah rencanamu untuk mendapatkan uang semaksimal mungkin dari kasus yang saya sediakan. Near saya perbolehkan melanggar hukum. Saya telah menyediakan segalanya yang Near butuhkan, saya juga telah meminta bantuan Halle Lidner, Stephen Gevanni dan Anthony Rester sebagai pendapingmu disini. Jadilah peran antagonis dalam kasus ini. Selamat bekerja!" Near mengangguk mengerti.

"Gevanni?"

"Ya?" jawab Gevanni dengan sigap.

"Bisakah kau bacakan kasus yang dimaksud L-sama?" pinta Near.

"Kasus Pembunuhan terhadap Sakurai Tojo oleh Kashiwagi Kyoko dengan modus untuk mendapatkan warisan Sakurai Tojo yang sehari sebelum kematianya, menulis sepucuk surat wasiat yang menyatakan bahwa apabila ia meninggal, ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hartanya pada Kashiwagi Kyoko yang merupakan istri keduanya. Saat ini, Mikami Teru, pengacara Kashiwagi telah meminta kita untuk mencari cara agar Kashiwagi dapat dibebaskan dari tuduhan tersebut."

"Terimakasih Gevanni! Terima saja permintaanya. Tolong jelaskan pada saya sistim yang akan dipakai dalam pengadilan ini."

"Pengadilan ini akan diadili oleh tiga hakim utama. Lima hakim awam akan turut mengadili kasus ini. Kelima hakim awam dan dua orang hakim awam cadangan akan dipilih besok pukul sembilan."

"Baiklah, pasang kamera diseluruh ruangan yang terlibat dalam kasus ini."

Lidner, Rester dan Gevanni mengangguk menyanggupinya. Mereka mulai sibuk mengontak para ahli dan memasang berbagai alat yang diperlukan. Sedangkan Near? Tentu saja masih bermain dengan kartu-kartunya dilantai.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Mello.

Ia baru saja turun dari pesawat biasa. Tak seperti Near, ia hanya disambut oleh Watari yang langsung memberi tahu tugas dari L. Tugas Mello hanyalah menjadi hakim awam untuk pengadilan Kashiwagi Kyoko dipengadilan Kanto Selatan. Ia juga memberitahu bahwa besok adalah hari seleksinya.

"Hanya menjadi hakim awam?" Watari mengangguk dan memberinya sejumlah uang, yang menurut Mello hanya bisa mencukupi hidupnya selama tiga hari sedangkan ia akan berada dijepang selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Juga tak lupa kartu identitas palsu yang menyatakan ia warga Jepang yang berumur delapan belas tahun.

"Apa kau bercanda, Watari?" kali ini Watari menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ketempat tinggal sementaraku! Aku ingin menenangkan otakku!"

"Maaf, Mello! Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang. Kau boleh mencari tempat tinggal sesukamu. L berpesan agar kau jangan melanggar hukum. Selamat tinggal!" ucap Watari lalu kembali kemobilnya, meninggalkan Mello sendiri seperti yang tadi ia katakan.

Mello menghela napas. Sungguh ia tak mengerti maksud L memberinya tugas aneh yang tak berguna seperti ini. Apa artinya menjadi hakim awam? Sama sekali tidak keren, pikir Mello. Entah mengapa hatinya engan menjalankan tugas ini.

Mello keluar dari bandara dengan raut muka masam. Tentu saja! Tak mungkin ia keluar dari bandara dengan berteriak, "AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP! AKU SIAP MELAKSANAKAN TUGAS KONYOL L!" ala Spongebob yang selalu menerima kenyataan hidupnya yang selalu teraniaya.

Barbagai rencana tersusun diotak brilian Mello, tapi hanya dua cara yang mendominasi.

Satu, karena ia marah pada L, maka ia akan menyebrang kepihak hitam. Mungkin ia cocok menjadi perampok, tidak, perampok tidak keren, ia lebih tertarik bergabung dengan sekelompok mafia kelas dunia.

Dua, ia akan menjalankan tugas dari L dengan sungguh-sungguh dan membuktikan pada L bahwa ia lebih baik dari pada si-kepala-besar-sok-pintar, Near. Ia yakin akan ada sesuatu ketika ia menjadi hakim awam nantinya. Tak mungkin ia hanya menjadi hakim awam biasa.

Pada akhir pilihanya, Mello memilih cara kedua. Prioritas utamanya kesini adalah mengalahkan Near, bukan untuk menjadi penjahat. Namun bila satu-satunya cara mengalahkan Near adalah dengan menjadi penjahat, maka ia akan melakukanya.

Mello berjalan menyusuri jalan. Mencari tempat untuk berlindung kala dinginya malam akan tiba. Ia tak bisa memilih tidur dihotel maupun penginapan karena keterbatasan biaya. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta bantuan orang. Mello mengacungkan jempolnya kejalan. Ia pernah melihat adegan-adengan ini difilm.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat akhirnya berhenti didepanya setelah beberapa saat. Sang pemilik menurunkan jendela mobil dan berkata, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, saya orang Inggris. Saya keJepang untuk mengunjungi paman saya. Tapi, beliau berkata bahwa tidak dapat menjemput saya hari ini karena bibi mendadak sakit. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya keJepang. Bisakah anda membantu saya?" tanya Mello sesopan mingkin.

"Uuum.. baiklah! Naiklah kemobilku. Kau boleh menginap dirumahku hingga pamanmu dapat menjemputmu."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Mello sambil masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu.

Wanita yang memberinya tumpangan itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan mengulurkan tanganya, "Aku Kiyomi Takada. Reporter HNH TV. Dan kau?"

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Mello. Senang bertemu dengan anda Mis Kiyomi."

"Hei! Jangan terlalu formal! Panggil saja aku Takada nii-san!" Mello menatap Kiyomi Takada dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana bisa orang ini langsung ramah dan mempercayainya tanpa bertanya-tanya? Satu sisi Mello menyarankan untuk tidak mengikuti wanita ini, tapi sisi lainya mengatakan bahwa ia perempuan *BUAKS!*, maaf, maksut saya, Mello adalah seorang laki-laki dan Kiyomi Takada adalah seorang wanita, jadi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagi pula, belum tentu ada orang lain yang mau menampungnya.

Kau pikir ia suruhan L?

Sepertinya bukan. L tak mungkin melibatkan seorang wartawan yang memiliki kemungkinan membocorkan cara kerjanya yang menghalalkan berbagai cara.

"Baiklah.. Mi.. Err.. Takada nii-san!"

"Anak baik!" ucap Takada sambil mengacak rambut Mello.

A/N :Moshi-moshi! Saya Rivermello, newbie gaje nyasar.

Saya suka nongol direview, tapi anonim, padahal punya akun ini udah lama dan meriview dengan review-an gaje dan tak berguna..

Saya orang yang aneh dan tidak jelas, 0.o

Mohon bantuan senpai-senpai ya!

*MOHON DIHIRAUKAN!*

Ini Fict pertama saya yang terisnpirasi dari film jepang yang judulnya

THE WITCH TRIAL, tapi ceritanya saya ubah sedikit. Cuma iseng, cz pengen aja.

Jadi Maaf kalau jelek.

Mungkin kalau fict ni gak ada yang riview, semangat saya akan drop dan tidak akan meneruskan fict ini lagi.. ToT

So, Mind to RnR ?


End file.
